


Friendly Little Wager

by GuileandGall



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Non-Pathfinder Ryder, Pathfinder Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: A very simple bet quickly gets complicated when Grace Ryder, the Pathfinder’s sister, finally works up the nerve to do more than flirt with her APEX Commander, Tiran Kandros.





	Friendly Little Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @naeviss’ wonderful art. Written for the Reverse Mass Effect Big Bang. Thanks to ScientistSalarian for the beta read, I really appreciate you taking the time to look at this on the fly like that.

 

****

**Friendly Little Wager**

**-1-**

“Yeah!”

The roar rose in unison from a dim corner of the Vortex, the lone bar operating on the Nexus, where a recently returned APEX team celebrated their return and the survival of each and every one of their number. The teams weren’t entirely outmatched on their missions, the commander, Tiran Kandros, knew, but they weren’t exactly dispatched for walks in the park either. Thankfully, the Andromeda Initiative directors recruited colonists with combat experience, as well as the best and brightest from the civilian sectors of the Milky Way before setting off for a new and promising galaxy.

 _But 600 years was a long time_ , he thought, swirling the clear liquid in his glass. The consensus, at least the one that passed the lips of the humans, turians, asari, and salarians on board, was that no one could have predicted this. No one could have known that another species would set their sights on the Heleus Cluster of the Andromeda galaxy. Nor could that know that in 600 years those golden worlds they located would turn sour.

A grumble rose in his throat at the thought. It cut short when a hand landed on his shoulder. His head snapped to the left.

“Come on CO. Your turn. She’s mopping the floor with us,” Cadiz announced with a laugh. The human took a long swig from a label-less amber bottle.

“That might have something to do with it,” Kandros hummed. “You seeing double yet?”

Cadiz growled out a chuckle. “Not quite, but the night is still young.” Several others cheered the thought.

The turian didn’t judge, couldn’t really. The cluster fuck the Andromeda Initiative landed in weighed heavily on all their shoulders. If his situation bore less responsibility, he might even join them in drowning their sorrow, but he held too many lives in his talons and refused to water down his judgment too much.

He straightened, downing his drink and leaving the empty glass on the table.

“Oh, I see how it is,” a cocky voice called out. It belonged to a chestnut-haired human woman—one of his finest operatives. “You get sore and call in the big gun.” Kandros wasn’t immune to the way her eyes danced when she looked at him.

His jaw flexed, but he caught the reaction before it went far enough for anyone else to notice it. “Well, someone’s got to remind you that you aren’t invincible,” Kandros chided as he wove through the crowd of his specialists into the edge of the spotlight that shone on the dart board.

“This is why they pay me the big creds, right, boss?” Grace Ryder taunted, wearing a big grin. She was the best shot in the unit—next to him.

They all got her joke. Credits meant next to nothing in Andromeda, where the Milky Way currency wasn’t backed by anything of value. It was merely still the easiest method of exchange. Even though the free market system on the Nexus officially traded in credits, most of the exchange on the station happened via a bartering system. People trading possessions and discoveries for whatever they might need, or in rarer cases want.

“That’s what you keep telling anyone who will listen,” Kandros replied.

The group around them oohed at his remark; Grace just let her head fall back in laughter. It was an enchanting sound, low and gruff, not what anyone would expect from a woman like her. He refused to let her ruffle him.

While the team turned to one another, laying wagers on the outcome of this matchup, Ryder took a step toward him. “What say we make it interesting?”

Kandros lowered his chin and met her gaze to inquire about the wager. “What are you offering?”

His eyes darted to her mouth when her pink tongue wet her lips. Before he could do anything about it, he felt the flutter in his mandible and in his pulse. Ryder inched closer, her voice lowering enough so that only he’d hear the bet. “A kiss.”

The sweet tang of alcohol passed her lips with the offer. The two sides of himself battled—the commander who should keep a professional distance from his operative, and the turian who wanted her, wanted to feel that warm body against his own. Feel those plump, wet lips on his flesh.

“You’re on,” he replied, his tone gruff with a lusty vibration in his subharmonics.

The triumphant smile on her lips surprised him, despite the fact that she’d been the one to suggest it.

 

**-2-**

Ryder’s pulse raced beneath her skin. She hadn’t expected him to accept the wager, to agree. Flirting was one thing—and that they did often and well. Teasing one another regularly, but with the promise of even the slightest bit of consummation of her attraction to him, Grace had to turn away and take a deep breath. Her nerves thrummed beneath her skin; she could almost feel the scratch of his talons on her bare arms.

Her teeth clamped down on the inside of her cheek to try and distract her mind from taking her erotic imaginings any farther. Focusing on deep calming breaths, she approached the board and pulled both sets of darts. On her way back to the line, she let her gaze linger on him. It took almost no time at all before her mind started peeling away armor. She’d wanted him too long, but maintained a professional distance.

 _That was the smart thing to do._ At least, that’s what she kept telling herself. Denial was better. _Right?_

A warm sensation pulsed through her body with every step, every heartbeat. For an instant, she tried to convince herself it was just the alcohol, but she knew better. She knew there was more to it—like the way his eyes moved along the length of her frame.

 _If you think this is something,_ she thought straightening a hair and adding a little wiggle to her hips in the last few steps. She licked her lips again and watched the tremulous reaction of his mandibles. A crooked, impish grin curved her lips when his gaze met hers.

_Fuck!_

Kandros held out his hand. Ryder hesitated before setting the darts on his palm. In that moment, she wasn’t sure she could beat him. No matter how much she wanted to.

“Thank you,” Kandros stated.

“Welcome,” she replied, her voice clipped by the quickness of her own breathing. _Calm down_ , she told herself. _Focus._

She’d wanted this for a while—him. Them.

 _Stop thinking about it,_ a voice yelled in her head.

“Winner throws first,” he reminded. She thought she could hear it in his voice. Hear that he wanted her, too. He had agreed to the wager. _That must mean something, right?_

“Yes, sir,” she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as always, but she wasn’t sure she pulled it off. _Just breathe_. At least that’s what she told herself as she toed up to the line. Grace tried to take absolute control of her body—of her breathing, her muscles, even her heartbeat—as she flexed her arm, mimicking the smooth movement of her throw. It wasn’t as effective as it could be when she was lining up a shot, but the dart still sailed straight and hit the center of the target with a sharp thwack.

“Aww, damn. Again?” one of her squadmates called out. They might hate her accuracy in the bar, but they counted on it in the field.

“Well, Cadiz, if you spent more time on the range than in your rack, you might be able to put up a challenge,” she said, turning toward the peanut gallery as she stepped out of their CO’s way. Somehow, just knowing that Kandros was right there, a step behind her, stole the moment of calm the refocus of her attention offered.

Grace found the dark bottle she’d left a round earlier and took a deep drink as she watched Kandros. The turian wasn’t powerful the way humans were, but there was strength and symmetrical beauty in his trim hips and the broadness of the V that led to them.

 _I can probably get my legs all the way around his waist comfortably,_ she thought. Then choked on another swallow of her warm beer. She coughed a few times and the steely aqua irises of his small, sharp eyes turned on her.

“Sorry, sir,” she choked.

“Trying to distract me, Ryder?” he charged, that same trill in his subharmonics. The vibration of it quivered down her spine and settled deep into her.

 _Hell, yes._ “Not at all. Just forgot the first rule. Breathe air, swallow …” She coughed once more, trying to clear her windpipe as well as her mind. “Spit, sir. You know … BASS.”

Her explanation amused some of her compatriots. “Yeah, sure. That’s the rule you were thinking of.” The comments came from several of her team members as well as some of the other APEX operators.

“Oh, get off it,” she said, directing the comment at all of them. “Going to take your shot, sir?”

Kandros turned back to the target, ignoring the few voices that mimicked the human marksman’s comment. “Yeah, sir. Going to take your shot?” The secondary echoes carried far more innuendo than Grace’s comment. She, too, paid it little mind. It was just the way her unit rolled. They teased one another and gave each other hell, including teasing, tormenting, and flirting, depending on the moment and their own personal approaches.

Sometimes she wondered, if it was terribly obvious that there was some truth to the flirtation she exchanged with Kandros. Wondered how many other people saw it. If he saw that there was a need, a desire simmering beneath the playfulness.

Grace chewed at the inside of her lip, startling slightly when the dart hit the target.

 

**-3-**

“C’mon, Kandros. You got this!” Cadiz’s voice rang out against the vocal support of the others.

Grace crossed her arms and shot a glare at her teammate. She was definitely going to get him back for this … somehow. It was too close to call, but she knew the match was the CO’s to win or lose. Her heart raced, because she really wanted him to lose. More than anything else in that moment, and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Thinking about kissing him. The feel of his rough skin against her lips, her cheek … other places.

She took a deep breath and straightened. “We’ll see,” she said, feigning a cockiness she didn’t entirely feel. _Maybe she should have put credits on it instead._ Something she didn’t really give a damn about. _Why’d you make_ that _bet?_

Chewing on the inside of her lip, Ryder was incredibly conscious of the route her breathing took in and out of her nostrils. She tried to exert calm in her body, with minimal success. _Should have chosen something lower stakes,_ she scolded. _Maybe it’s just me. Maybe the flirtation’s all in my head._

The second-guessing running through her head was something she would have attributed to her sister, the Pathfinder. It felt rather foreign to Grace Ryder, who everyone saw as the frostiest operator in her squad. She was always squared away, no loose flapping edges. Except, right that moment, it all felt out of control.

 _Thwack!_ The hit of the dart resounded in her ears like an explosion on the battlefield. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned her head to the board. The totals automatically calculated and flashed above the board.

“Yes!” she yelled. Immediately, she turned toward Cadiz. “Ha! Officially the best.”

“Rematch!” her teammate yelled, largely ignoring her. Other APEX operators picked up the cadence.

“You’re just jealous that you can’t be this good,” Ryder replied sharply to the chanting. A soft touch on her shoulder pulled her attention away. “Tiran,” she said, then quickly corrected, “Kandros, sir.”

His eyes twinkled at her, but she convinced herself it had to be the lights reflecting off the disco ball. “See me later. We’ll … settle up.”

The way he said those last two words shot a jet of fire beneath her skin. The corners of her mouth twitched as she stared up at him. “Yeah. Um, let me just pay my tab.”

Grace wasn’t about to let this chance get away from her. Turning back to the table, she polished off her drink and held up her hand to get the attention of the waitress who was dropping off drinks to the table of the salarian team.

“You’re whining is making my ears tired, Cadiz?” she teased. “So, you know what? Why don’t you step up or shut up?” Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kandros weave his way through the crowd and out the front door of the club. “Thirty credits say Niran can kick your ass.” She slammed her bottle down on the table.

Niran looked over, having heard his name. The wiry salarian wasn’t the best shot on his squad, but he and Grace trained together a few times and she knew he had a leg up on the mouthy human. When she paid her tab, she transferred an extra 30 to the house to hold the wager.

“What do you say, Niran? Wanna shut this fool up?”

“I got you, Ryder,” the salarian said, straightening and downing a small glass of something pink.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s do this,” Cadiz called out, hopping out of his chair and flitting around on his toes like this was a boxing ring and not a darts match.

Grace’s stomach fluttered with anticipation. She wanted to run out of there. Just say screw it and bolt, but she managed to wait almost two whole minutes, before slipping out of the throng of APEX operatives when it seemed all their attention was on the match.

The air in hydroponics was fresher than it had been in Vortex. More open area. Or at least that’s what she attributed the change to. She took a left and headed straight for the tram. When the doors slid open, a smile parted her lips—an involuntary reaction to seeing the lanky turian leaning there in the doorway of the waiting tram car.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she teased, aiming for smooth.

“Took you long enough,” he replied.

Grace shrugged, walking toward him with measured steps. “Figured I should at least try to make it look like I wasn’t following you out.”

“You finally get Cadiz under control?”

“Probably not, but I put him up against Niran.”

Kandros chuckled. “Might backfire on you.”

“I figure, either way, his attention’s on someone else for the night.”

The CO nodded and followed her into the empty car.

“So?” she asked.

“So.”

For once, she wasn’t sure how to approach him. It was one thing when it was all _innocent_ flirting. Another when there was something else in the mix. Neither of them expected it when the car suddenly lurched to a stop. Their balance faltered and Kandros landed in a nearby seat, catching Grace as she fell into his lap.

She looked down at him and thought about it for only a moment before she collected her prize. Her lips pressed against the rough edges of his mouth. Feeling his grip on her hips, she didn’t halt there. Her hands went to his neck, to the softer skin there. She’d always wondered how it would feel. It looked more fleshy than other spots. Beneath her fingers, she could feel the reverberation of the growl in his throat.

Grace parted her lips and licked at the apex of his mouth. Kandros replied by teasing the tip of her tongue with his own. She leaned against him more heavily, delving into him. She’d heard rumors that turian’s didn’t really kiss, but that didn’t seem entirely accurate. It wasn’t like other kisses, sure, but it still stoked her flame.

She shifted against him. The rough plated flesh of one of his hands skated down her thigh. One digit pressed into her skin, making small circles as the sharp talon scratched at her skin. Grace moaned into his mouth.

Neither of them even noticed that the tram had restarted once more until the chime rang around them. “APEX Operative Quarters,” a virtual voice announced.

It served to separate them. Grace leaned away, putting enough space between them to look into his eyes. His hand squeezed at her leg.

She took it as a sign that her kiss was over. _Of course, it was._ “That was faster than I remember them clearing a stalled tram.”

“Kesh’s crew is getting more practice now that more of the station’s up and running.”

Grace got back to her feet and took a few steps backward. She didn’t want it to end there. “Yeah, that’s a good thing.”

“It is,” he agreed and nodded.

 

 

They walked out together, following the same path in silence until they reached the door of her quarters. “Thanks for the game. Always nice to have bragging rights to beating the boss.”

Kandros’ mandibles flared when he looked down at her. “Wouldn’t brag too loud?”

“Why’s that?” she replied, with a big grin.

He leaned toward her; she could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered, “I let you win.” A moment later, Grace was staring at his back as he made his way two doors down. She stared, open mouthed, as he keyed the panel. Kandros looked back at her. She didn’t know what it meant, but she knew what she wanted it to mean.

An instant after he disappeared into his quarters, she pushed off the door of her own rooms and dashed down the hall. She stopped cold just where he’d been moments earlier. Kandros was standing there, one hand on the door, waiting for her.

“Can I come in?” she asked, breathing like she’d just run a mile instead of less than a dozen yards.

His free hand made a welcoming gesture and she stepped right into his personal space, wrapping her arms around his waist as she stretched upward to press her mouth to his again. Kandros leaned into it and pulled her farther into the room, letting the door close behind her.

 

**-4-**

“I came here to get some clarity. Not to … do … this …” she stammered, pressing a kiss near his temple. “You know?”

Kandros chuckled lightly and turned his head. “Regrets?”

“Not a one,” she replied, shifting her body from behind his. Kandros moved fluidly with her, allowing her to straddle his hips once more. She took his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. “Sir.”

He let his hands skim the soft curves of her rear and up her back. The silence that hung between them started to strain. He was nearly certain the reason centered on that one word—sir—on their roles outside that room.

The pliable nature of her intrigued him, and despite typically being the first on the line, at this moment he followed her lead. Her lips tracing the prominent ridge beneath his eyes; her fingers teasing at the sensitive spot beneath his fringe. A low growl hung in his throat. Her skin was warm, smooth.

His hands tightened on her bottom and she moaned, pressing herself against him again. He did it again, earning the same response and a giggle. Grace righted herself, dragging her nails down his chest.

“This is a onetime thing, isn’t it?” A faraway look entered her eyes.

Kandros chuckled. Humans and their hang-ups about the chain of command amused him. “Why’s that?”

“This sort of thing is taboo.”

He nodded once, studying her impression. “Is that what you want? Just one night?” he asked, letting the question hang there in the space between them.


End file.
